Industrial and Laboratory exhaust systems may have at least one active fan and a standby fan. The standby fan is used whenever an active fan fails. In many cases, multiple fans are used as a more cost efficient way of providing the air flow requirements of the laboratory exhaust. A standby fan can be activated whenever one of the other fans fails.
Under-use of a fan can lead to premature bearing failure. Having a standby fan inactive for an extended period of time can lead to bearing and drive damage due to stagnant conditions.
In addition, large quantities of energy are wasted by having all fans running continuously in an environment with varying demand.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a control program for a more cost efficient system.